CAMERON IMMORTAL: Cameron Texas Ranger
by Alex Lecorn
Summary: Cameron, a Texas Ranger, and Jarod, a DEA Agent, work together to bring down a drug cartel. Set three years before Red Valley; within The Pretender verse this would be set early season 1, between episodes 2 & 3. Rated M for language, possible violence.
1. Chapter 1

**CAMERON IMMORTAL**

**-Cameron Texas Ranger-**

**Chapter One**

**Monday, September 30 1996 (12:37)**

**Texas Ranger Company D Headquarters, ****San Antonio**

SARA HELLIC, FIELD CAPTAIN OF COMPANY D, STUDIED THE MAN STANDING ACROSS FROM HER. He was tall, with short dark hair and brown eyes. Simple, nondescript suit: standard white shirt with a black tie and black jacket. "So, you're here from the DEA?" Hellic said after a moment.

"Yes, Ma'am," the man answered. "I'm here to assist with your work against the Fidalin Drug Cartel."

"Yes, so it says here," Hellic held up a piece of paper. "Well this is being headed by McFaulin, she should be around her somewhere,... Judy!" After a moment the door opened and a women stuck her head in the room.

"Yes Captain?" she said.

"Is McFaulin in?"

Judy nodded. "I believe so."

"Good. Introduce her to Agent Stark here, he's been sent from the DEA to help with the Cartel."

"Yes Captain," Judy looked at the DEA operative. "If you'll come with, Agent."

**-XXX-**

Cordell Walker sidestepped his assailant. The other man quickly spun around the two circled each other. "You can't win," he said.

"I won't let you do this," Walker countered. The two of them stood on a catwalk about seven feet above the ground. The man drew a knife and charged the Texas Ranger, but Walker was able to grab his arm and knock the weapon out of his hand. Then Walker punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. The man rolled over and grabbed his knife. He stood, turned around to face Walker again, just in time to receive a roundhouse kick to the face.

"I can't believe you watch this crap," Ranger Sergeant Richard Haborn said to fellow Ranger Jose Soto. Rick had light hair that was almost but not quite blond. He was a rather large man, and tended to look intimidating because of it. It was debatable whether the badge on his chest increased or decreased this. The two men were in a large room filled with several desks. Jose sat at his desk watching a TV, with the other Ranger standing behind him.

"I mean, I've seen a few episodes of this show, and I can say with complete certainty that it bears no resemblance to what we do," Rick looked around the room. "Hey, McFaulin," he called out to a women sitting at her desk on the other side of the room, "back me up on this!"

McFaulin looked up. "Let me guess," she called out, "He's watch 'Walker, Texas Farce' again," McFaulin put the report she had been reading on her desk, then walked over to her fellows. She was about medium height, somewhat on the petite side, and had brown hair and eyes. The three Rangers watched the TV screen for a moment. "Okay," McFaulin said, "so what's going on."

Jose shifted in his chair. He had dark hair and brown skin. "Well," he said, "there's this young boy with some kind of powers, and it looks like he's going to be the next Dalai Lama. Anyway, someone is trying to kill him, so Walker is protecting him, his mother, and this monk who found him."

"The next Dalai Lama, with special powers, are you fucking kidding me?" McFaulin shook her head.

Judy walked into the room, followed by the DEA Special Agent. "What's wrong?" Judy asked.

"Oh, Soto is watching W,TF again," Rick answered. "Who's this?" he asked looking at Stark.

"I'm from the DEA," the man answered. "I'm here to assist with the Fidalin Drug Cartel."

At the mention of the Cartel Rick stiffened, the slight smile disappearing from his face.

"Captain Hellic has assigned him to work with you," Judy told McFaulin after a moment.

"Right, thank you Judy," The female Ranger said. She gave Rick's arm a slight squeeze, then stepped away. Meanwhile Stark went over to look at the TV screen.

"What is this?" he asked curiously.

"An idiotic show called 'Walker, Texas Farce'," McFaulin answered, folding her arms across her chest.

"'Walker, Texas _Ranger_'," Jose corrected. "It's about this guy named Cordell Walker who is, well, a Texas Ranger."

"Interesting," Stark said. "a program about a fictitious law enforcement officer and his attempts to solve crimes."

"Yeah," Rick said, "except the way they do things bears no resemblance to how any _real_ law enforcement agency operates. Certainly not the Texas Rangers. And some of the plots, the only thing it reminds me of is 'The X-Files'."

"Except, 'The X-Files' is _supposed_ to be out there," McFaulin said. "It's science fiction. Dealing with the weird and inexplicable is the whole premise of the show. This is just, bad writing," She turned to face Stark. "You eaten lunch yet?"

Stark shook his head. "Actually, no I haven't."

"Good," McFaulin went over to her desk and put on a brown leather jacket, then opened one of the draws and pulled out a holstered handgun which she attached to her belt. She picked up a set of key and walked back over to Stark. "Come on," She looked at Jose. "Don't you have work to do?" she said with a grin. His only response was a raised middle finger. Laughing, McFaulin led Stark out of the room and into the lobby. They walked passed the reception desk and towards the main entrance.

"So," Stark said, "do you always carry a gun when you leave the building?"

McFaulin shrugged. She opened the door and the two of them went outside. "When I'm on duty. Besides, this is Texas. The far left liberals carry guns," The two of them had reached her car, a army green Jeep. "Now," she said unlocking her door, "in Texas one traditionally eats either Mexican or steak," McFaulin climbed into the Jeep, then leaned over to unlock the passage side door. "I'm not in the mood for Mexican, and I swear if I have to eat another meal that came from a cow..." Stark got into the car and preceded to put on his seat belt.

"Alright then, where do you want to go?" he asked.

"There's this new Chinese place I've been wanting to try out," McFaulin put the key into the ignition and turned the car on.

"Sounds good," Stark said with a smile.

"So," the Texas Ranger said turning in her seat to face the DEA agent, "What's your name. I mean, your first name, Judy never mentioned it."

"Jarod," He held out his right hand.

McFaulin returned his smile and shook his hand. "Cameron."


	2. Chapter 2

**CAMERON IMMORTAL**

**-Cameron Texas Ranger-

* * *

**

Thank you to Riskreader and olischulu for reviewing.

According to my outline for this story this chapter was supposed to have three parts, but seeing as I only just finished the first section after almost 4 1/2 months I decided to make it chapter two and make the rest chapter three.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Monday, September 30 1996 (13:14)**

**Woodlawn Park, San Antonio**

The two law enforcement officers placed their food on a wooden picnic table and sat down facing each other, with Cameron looking out at the lake that took up most of the park. They spread the food out between them, then while Jarod picked up a plastic spork, Cameron removed a pair of long skinny sticks from one of the two pouches that had come with their food. Jarod watched as she placed the between the fingers of her right hand.

"What are those?" he asked curiously.

"What," Cameron said following his gaze, "the chopsticks? They're... chopsticks. It's Chinese food, it comes with Chinese utensils. What, you've never heard of chopsticks before?"

"I've been busy with, other things," Jarod replied cryptically before taking a bit of food. "Hmm, this is good," he said. He ate some out of a different dish, then made a face. "This not so much."

"Yeah, the stuff has a fairly wide range," Cameron said with a smirk. The two ate in silence for several minutes before Cameron spoke again. "So, how familiar are you with the Fidalin Cartel?"

"I've read some of the files, what the DEA has doesn't go into much detail though,"

"Okay, what do you know?"

Jarod thought for a moment as he chewed. "The Cartel was formed a little over a year ago as an alliance between several other groups that had been operating on both sides of the Mexican/American boarder. They operate primarily here in Texas and the Mexican states of Chihuahua and Coahuila. While by no means the largest or most powerful drug cartel in existence, they are growing. Most attempts to take the organization down to date have been meet with failure."

"Well, the fact that we have no idea who runs the damn thing certainly doesn't help," Cameron muttered. "Anything else?"

"Nothing of importance," Jarod said. "Though there is one thing, according to what I read the Texas Ranger working the case in this Company was Richard Haborn."

"You guys are behind the times aren't you?" Cameron said leaning back. "I was put in charge almost three mouths ago."

"Why the change?" Jarod asked.

"Haborn's wife was murdered. He actually only returned to active duty a week ago."

Jarod was silent for a moment. "I'm... do you know who did it?"

Cameron shook her head. "Soto, the guy back at HQ watching that inane TV show, was the one who conducted the investigation. The only solid lead he found lead back to the Cartel, but like most things involving them it went nowhere."

Jarod shifted in surprise. "The Cartel. What made him think they were behind it?"

"Jenny was a prosecutor for the DA's Office. She had been the lead for most of the cases against the Cartel that we've managed to bring to court. She was found in her home with a bullet through her head. Afterwards when going through her notes it was discovered that she had found, something, that would have helped us deal the cartel a major blow."

"Do you have any idea what it was?"

"Unfortunately no," Cameron sighed. "The reference was pretty vague. And as we have no idea who killed her..."

"So, where are you with the Cartel?"

"Nowhere," Cameron dropped her chopsticks. "These bastards are good. We've managed to intercept the occasional shipment, but it never leads back to anyone important. Every time we find someone who will turn informant, they either end up dead or vanished. As you know with stuff like this we usually have a list of people that we are pretty sure are the guys running things, it's proving it that's hard. Here, we have no idea. No names, faces, nothing."

"How are they pulling that off?" Jarod asked.

"I have no fucking idea."

"Do you have a plan or..."

Cameron shook her head. "Honestly Agent Stark, you got a pretty bad assignment. While I'm sure that it's only a matter of time before these guys fuck up, there's no knowing when that will be. Until then I'm not sure there is much we can do."

"They can't be that good. There must be a way."

"I don't know," Cameron said. "When we get back to HQ you can look over our files, maybe we'll get lucky and you'll notice something that nobody else has. But I've been over it all a hundred times and... we both know this stuff can take years."

They sat in silence for a while. Finally they both started eating again. "So," Cameron said, "how do you like San Antonio? This your first time here?"

"Yes, it is. And you?"

"Actually, I've only been here for about a year. I was a detective up in Detroit, until I moved here. I joined the SAPD, then two months later an opening came up within the Ranger Division. I applied and..." she shrugged.

"So your not a native?"

Cameron shook her head. "No. I'd been here, Texas, a few times, but I was born and raised in Bakersfield; it's a city in southern California," Cameron looked at the table, they had eaten most of the food. "While, we should get going." Jarod nodded and the two stood. They threw their trash into one of the park's garbage cans, then returned to Cameron's jeep.

* * *

It's not much, still hope you liked it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAMERON IMMORTAL**

**-Cameron Texas Ranger-

* * *

**

olischulu: Thank you for your review. No, John Connor will not be in this story. They don't meet until Red Valley, and this is set about three years before that. And both Jarod and Cameron will become aware of each others true identities, though not for a few chapters.

Thank you also to benign intent for your review.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Monday, September 30 1996 (16:22)**

**Texas Ranger Company D Headquarters, San Antonio**

Cameron picked up her phone after the second ring. "Texas Ranger Division, Company D. Sergeant McFaulin speaking,"

"_I have information that you need. It's very vital that we speak. But first I have conditions."_

"Excuse me?" Cameron said in confusion.

"_And if my conditions are not meet..."_

"Who the hell is this?"

"_Someone who has information about the Fidalin Drug Cartel! You are the Ranger in charge of bringing them down, are you not, Cameron McFaulin."_

Cameron straightened in her chair. "That's somewhat oversimplified, but close enough I suppose. But like I said, who the hell are you?"

"_I'm a fairly high level member of the Cartel. With the information I can give you you can deal them a series blow. But as I said, I have conditions. First:- total amnesty."_

"This is..." Cameron paused for a moment as she got a grip on the situation. "I don't have the authority-"

"_Of course not. Confer with your superiors, I'll call back for your answer tomorrow. It will not be long before my people discover what I've done. So my second demand is that I be taken into protective custody. I doubt that you will have a problem with that."_

"Ah, not really, no."

"_There is a catch. I do not wish to be held by the Texas Rangers. It must be a federal agency, preferably the Marshals Service."_

"May I ask why?"

"_You know full well that the Ranger's track record with witnesses and informants against the Cartel is fairly bad. This isn't entirely your own fault, I have reason to believe that there is a leak in your organization. However, all and all I think I would fell much safer in someone else's hands."_

"A... What kind of leak!"

"_I'm not entirely sure. It's not my area."_

Cameron thought for a few seconds, then said, "How do I know your for real. Just because you got my number and know I'm the one working against the Cartel doesn't mean your worth anything."

"_There will be a shipment of drugs entering the country this tomorrow,"_ The man went on to tell Cameron exactly when and where the truck carrying the drugs would be. _"I'll be calling back tomorrow at four-thirty. Until then, goodbye, Sergeant McFaulin."_ There was a clicking sound and a moment later the line went dead.

Cameron put the phone down, then stood. She walked over to Jarod, who was siting at an unclaimed desk reading through case fills. "Come on," she said. "I just got a very interesting phone call. I need to tell Hellic about it, and you should hear it too."

Jarod stood. "A phone call?"

"Yeah,"

The two of them walked out of the room and down a long corridor until they came to a room with a desk, several filing cabinets, and a door.

"Sergeant McFaulin," said Judy, who was siting at the desk. "Can I help you?"

"I need to talk to the Captain, is she available?"

"I think so," Judy said. She stood and went to the door. She knocked on, then opened the door. "Ah, McFaulin and Agent Stark are here, they says they needs to speak with you..."

Hellic nodded and waved her hand. "Yeah, send 'em in."

Judy stepped away from the door and Cameron and Jarod walked past her. Cameron closed the door behind them.

"What is it?" Hellic asked, taking a swig from the water bottle sitting on her desk.

Cameron stepped forward. "I just got a, very interesting phone call."

"Yes," Hellic said, nodded for her to continue.

"A man just called me," Cameron said. "He clams to be part of the Fidalin Drug Cartel. He says his willing to give us information."

"He..." Hellic paused for a moment. "This is-

"Yeah," Cameron said sitting down in one of the chairs facing Hellic's desk. "I know."

"Do we know if he's real?" Jarod asked.

Cameron glanced back at him. "I asked him the same question. He gave me the place and time of a drug shipment entering the country by truck," she looked back at Hellic. "And on that note I'd like to-

"Yeah," Hellic said. "I'll see about getting a warrant."

"Did he say what he wants? He did ask for something, right?" said Jarod.

"Yeah, two things: amnesty and protective custody." Cameron listed.

"Amnesty could be a problem," said Hellic, "seeing as we have no idea what he's done."

"Well, as you might imagine he was fairly adamant about it."

"Under the circumstances I don't think it's too much to ask," said Jarod.

Cameron shrugged. "Well, ether way he's calling back tomorrow, 4:30, for our answer,"

Hellic nodded. "I'll call the DA. I don't think I'll have too much trouble getting them to go agree, provided this tip he gave you pans out."

"There is one more thing," Cameron said. "As for the protective custody, he says it has to be a federal agency, preferably the Marshals."

"Hellic frowned. "Did he say why?"

"Yeah, he has reason to believe we have problems with our pluming."

"Did he say what kind?" Hellic asked leaning back in her chair.

Cameron shook her head. "Apparently that's not his area."

"Well, obviously this isn't good."

"I'm not..." Jarod shook his head. "Am I missing something. What do you mean, you have a problem with your pluming?"

"Leak, we have a leak," Cameron said.

"Alright," Hellic said, "so we need a warrant for this truck, amnesty, I need to coordinate with the Federal Marshals to set up witness protection, I'm assuming that's basically what he wants, and I need to investigate a possible leak in the Rangers," Hellic shook her head. "Are you sure this guy isn't just some old enemy of mine?"

"There is one other thing," Jarod said. "Why? Usually when people ask for what he has, it's after we've caught them and they're desperate not to go to prison. So why his he doing it?"

"That's actually a good question," Hellic said.

Cameron shrugged. "He didn't say. Well have to ask him about it tomorrow. Your right though, Jarod, this is unusual to say the least."

"Well, we can worry about that tomorrow," Hellic said. "Now, where exactly did he say this drug shipment is going to be?"

**18:31**

**The Haborn Residence, San Antonio**

Jarod stood beneath a tree on the sidewalk of a suburban street. He had changed out of the suit he was wearing earlier, he now wore a dark turtleneck sweater under a black duster. After a few moments a SUV drove past him, then turned and went up into the driveway of one of the houses on the other side of the street. As Jarod watched two people got out, Rick Haborn and his fifteen year old daughter Melonie. Rick put his arm around hid daughter's shoulder and the two made their way into their house.

Once they were inside Jarod pulled out a homemade, red spiral bound notebook. Opening it he looked at the newspaper clippings glued to the pages.

**DA Attorney JENNIFER HABORN Murdered, Husband and Daughter Left to Grieve**

**Texas Ranger Investigation Inconclusive, Identity of Haborn Killer Still Unknown**

**Investigation Into The Murder of Jennifer Haborn Closed, Due To Lack Of Evidence**

After a moment Jarod closed the notebook. He stepped away form the tree, and started walking back down the street.

* * *

I'm also working on Chapter Three of -The Turk-, hope to have it up soon.

Please Review.


End file.
